


Synchronisation

by Scribblee



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: And X also has a cable that lets Zero FEEL the bits, Consent, Fluff, He's overstimulated bless him, I Guess...?, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Robot Sex, X got the bits, Zero don't have the bits :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribblee/pseuds/Scribblee
Summary: Zero was built like a weapon, what need would he have for intimacy? X is determined to show his lover exactly how he makes him feel.





	Synchronisation

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction in a VERY long time. I wanted these two to just have a very passionate time with each other. 
> 
> Also lmao I haven't actually finished a Megaman X game except for X1 but I like these two's dynamic. They're like an old married couple.

“X…”

“Zero…”

Their breathing was shaky and laboured, borrowed air simply forcing itself through their ventilation systems to cool down their overheating circuits. X takes a stumble backwards, his body colliding with his desk as Zero devours his lips and gives a low possessive growl. Every inch of his body is alight with desire, his synthetic skin was bristling with sensitivity as Zero moved away from his lips and began to sink his teeth into his neck instead.

Zero was taking a confident step forward, because he can, and he knows it was what X wanted. If the slight uptilting of X’s pelvic armour was to go by, Zero knew very well X needed that stimulation right now. The red hunter pressed onto the button that unleashed the pelvic armour to the floor, grinning as it fell to the floor with an unceremonious _thunk. _What laid in its wake was a perfectly sized, sculpted and fitted penis. It was genitalia that looked strikingly like a human, if only the seams where X’s synthetic skin connected to the base weren’t so obvious. It even leaked a little bead of liquid from the head, excess lubricant and moisture gathered from his torso, X had concluded.

X’s face shaped into a bittersweet expression. While his creator, Dr. Light had built him in the image of a perfect man, capable of keeping the peace in a future he could not live to witness, Zero had been less lucky.

Zero had been born a weapon, built to kill, incapable of feeling.

That _weapon _was currently kissing at X’s navel. X could only stare back into Zero’s lustful eyes.

“…X. What’s up? You don’t look like you’re having fun”

“…I’m sorry Zero. I just…can’t do this tonight. I can’t stop thinking-“

Zero gave X a comforting smile, picked up the discarded pelvis armour and clicked it back onto X’s body, much to the discomfort of X’s arousal.

“I’m not gonna do anything to you if you don’t feel up to it, X. I’ll drop it for tonight and catch you tomorrow. Maybe it’d be better if we recharged for the night” Zero sighed and stood up, but not before pecking X on forehead. X shook his head and stood up as well.

“No Zero. We’re…we’re doing this tonight still”

The crimson hunter could only blink in confusion before the realisation settled in.

“X, you know making out is as far as I can go. I can’t feel anything, I don’t have the parts for it. Besides, I like making you writhe beneath me way more~” Zero gave a low growl and latched right back onto X’s neck again, only to be pushed away weakly.

“Zero. I want you to feel amazing. It’s not fair that I’m the only one who can feel this good. I have an idea in my head, and I’ve been thinking about it for a while, but first I need to know if you’d be interested…it’s ah…pretty personal…” Zero could only smirk at the way X’s cheeks grew flushed.

“Well? I’m listening”

“Synchronisation”

“Come again?”

“Reploid Synchronisation. In Dr. Cain’s lab, there’s a cable that was used in the early days of reploid production. A synchronisation cable that allowed one reploid the ability to link up to another and feel everything exactly within their body. It was used to distinguish problems when an injured reploid had no way of speaking” X blinked and glanced away sheepishly, “But since our technology has advanced, we have far less envasive ways of distinguishing sources of pain from other reploids. I managed to find a cable a-and well…there’s nothing to say the cable wouldn’t be able to simulate pleasure…”

Zero’s eyes appeared to flash with interest. He shuffled in his place hesitantly and slowly glanced to his own pelvic armour. His own pelvic armour that revealed nothing underneath. That felt like…just another part of his body when touched. His thoughts were interrupted when X had leaned down to kiss him tenderly. Zero kissed back with the same amount of passion, clumsily pulling off X’s helmet as he fell deeper into the kiss.

X gave a low whine and deepened the kiss further, his fingers uselessly fumbled to remove Zero’s helmet as he began to grind against Zero’s body. Zero pulled away from the kiss and gave a low chuckle as he pulled it off. Unlike X who had nice, brown hair underneath his helmet, Zero only had a semi transparent scalp with numbers printed across it. You could actually see the wires and ports of his circuits if you were to squint.

“Zero…~” X pulled away briefly to unlock his desk drawer. He pulled out a long black cable from the bottom drawer and flushed deeply as he showed it to his lover. It was a miracle he had remembered to shut off the cameras in his office before Zero was going to come in.

X tilted his head downwards as he reached for a panel hidden within his mess of hair. He struggled to find the seam for a few moments before the little hatch swung open, revealing the wires and ports within. Without hesitation, X plugged one end of the cable into the easiest to find port and offered the loose end to Zero.

“Zero…I want you to feel incredible…I want to become one with you…tonight, I want YOU to writhe for me. I love you, Z” X shuffled in a little closer and helped Zero to unlatch his head panel. Looking into his circuits felt very intimate somehow. This…was Zero. And thankfully for them both, Dr. Wily had been kind enough to leave a compatible port in Zero’s build.

They both gazed into each other’s eyes with hesitation before Zero gave a confirming nod. Then X linked in.

Both reploids simultaneously gasped. Zero’s hand trembled as he reached for X’s hand.

“Oh X~!” Zero was already squirming. So this was…arousal. His whole body tingled with need. Zero could feel X inside of his body and it felt like something that was missing was found.

X groaned softly and gripped onto Zero’s shoulder. It was powerful, intimate sensation beyond anything X had felt before. He bit his lip softly and gave a gentle smile. “How are you feeling, Zero?”

Zero couldn’t respond at first. As if he had been frozen in place, his body seemed to twitch ever so slightly. The lights in his eyes were fizzling slightly, a sign that something was amiss.

“I-I’m…o-oh wow…” Zero breathed back. His voice was slightly glitched. “X…Hah…I-is this what you feel every time I kiss you…? This is…hah…T-this is-“ X kissed him and with a cheeky glint in his eye, removed his own pelvic armour once more and gently rubbed the tip of his cock.

Zero made a noise X had never heard before. Between a moan and a shout. He sharply bucked his hips forward at the sensation and gripped onto X’s arm tightly.

“Do you like it when I touch you there, Z?” X breathed and spread his legs just a little, his hand squeezed around himself before beginning a nice firm pace, “H-How about now?”

The crimson hunter, X’s powerful mentor and the most feared maverick hunter in the HQ was reduced to a squirming and moaning mess. The sensations were so intense, Zero wasn’t quite sure what to do with his body. He shamelessly clawed off his own pelvic armour and began to rub at the smooth surface of his groin, gasping as yes, even that felt like something for once. “O-Oh X! A-Asimov…~ Y-You’ve gotta warn me before you do that…~”

X yanked Zero right in for a heated kiss and sped up the movements of his hand, adding more pressure as he went. The kiss worked well to silence the onslaught of moans that escaped Zero’s mouth. His whole body was trembling powerfully. Zero’s hips frantically bucked into X’s pelvis to find some sort of way to intensify the sensation further. He wasn’t even sure if he could go any further than this.

“Zero…~ L-Look at me…~” X panted and tilted the other’s head up with a weak smile. He slowed his pace down to a very slow pump and bit his lip, “I-I want you to touch me yourself, Zero…~ So you know exactly how you made me feel all those times before…Zero…please-“

Zero needed no other words from X before he had straddled him from behind and began to stroke X himself. The only difference this time was that his teasing, confident demeanour had been replaced by squirming and whining from Zero’s part.

X laid back into Zero’s chest and leaned in close to his lover’s face, peppering his face and neck with kisses wherever he could. “O-Oh Zero…~ Y-you have no idea how good you make me feel- A-ah!” X and Zero simultaneously gasped and moaned when Zero twisted his wrist just the right way-

“X…! Ngh…~ I-It’s so…S-so good…~” Zero sped up the pumping sensation and moaned shamelessly as he applied extra pressure, “X~! I-I ah~! I-I gotta-“ Zero stopped abruptly and leaned backwards, his hand tangled itself through his hair as he panted out harshly. They were just on the brink of an orgasm. X’s thighs were trembling in anticipation, his cock leaked with fluid that had dribbled right onto Zero’s hands. They were so close but…Zero was his priority.

“Z, what’s w-wrong…?”

“I-it’s too much, X. T-there’s no way I can take anymore…” Zero sounded off. X gave a closer look into Zero’s clouded eyes. He was crying, but no liquid fell from his eyes. Why would a weapon be programmed with the ability to cry real tears?

“I’m sorry, Zero. I rushed you into this and I shouldn’t have. We can unlink now and just cuddle if you want to” X was reaching for his panel but was stopped by Zero’s hand. “No X, we are gonna do this together but…It’s so overwhelming. I’ve missed out on so much. I love…feeling you inside of me. I love feeling you touch me. I want to stay linked with you forever. It’s so selfish…”

“It’s not selfish, Zero. The only person whose selfish in the situation was your father. I wish I had been there to steal you from him. Maybe my father could have built you the way you really wanted…Every time you tell me you can’t feel my lips on yours…it makes me so mad. Zero-“

“X-“

“Zero…I love you so, so much…and I swear, even if it withers my body away, I’ll help rebuild you into your own image. The Zero I can kiss and the one who can feel when I touch him~” X nuzzled right into Zero’s chest and kissed across his hard chest.

Zero laid beneath X and closed his eyes. One hand slipped into X’s to hold on gently and the other guided X’s back to his aching cock.

“Finish me, X…I don’t want you to hold back anymore. I want to feel you…~” He growled softly. X began a quick but firm pace and Zero arched his back.

“Zero…~! A-ah~! Z-Zero~!” X cried out and thrust against Zero with wild abandon, the pleasure intensified further…further…

Then it came. Hard. Both reploids froze up and began to convulse, error messages flashed through both their consciousness as the orgasm came tearing through both their bodies, seemingly amplified by their connection. X’s cock bounced slightly with each thick spurt of fluid that landed across Zero’s chest.

“OH FUCK~! X!” Zero moaned so loud that they were sure to get stares the next day by their colleagues. X ground his hips against Zero through the fading high and kissed him passionately to muffle both their moans. Together they squirmed in each other’s embrace at the foot of X’s work desk, neither of them could decipher who was X and who was Zero anymore. They were one being, shared between two vessels.

X and Zero were still trembling in the afterglow even an hour later. X knew it was just the synchronisation cable bouncing data back and forth between himself and Zero’s circuits like a game of ping pong until it would eventually dissolve. X pulled himself up from Zero’s body and that’s when he noticed his partner seemingly staring off into space.

A system reboot, X smiled tiredly. Zero’s system couldn’t comprehend that many sensations and needed to restart to check for any anomaly’s in his data. If it located X’s consciousness…who knows how Zero’s internal defence systems would react. X regretfully yanked the lead out from his head and immediately went back to feeling cold and empty inside.

It took a while for Zero to come to. The first thing he did was try to plug the cable back into X’s head until he realised it was gone. But X remained by his side patiently with a tired, loving smile on his face.

“I had to take it away, Zero. Do you know the reason why you no longer see these cables being used for diagnosis in the medical bays anymore?”

Zero tried to open his mouth to speak, but nothing came. His voice was still rebooting as well.

“Patients and doctors began to grow too close through the cable. There were many stories of reploids hooking themselves up away from where surveillance could find them and staying that way for a dangerous amount of time. To the point where one or the both of them began to destroy each other internally from staying connected for so long” the light in X’s eyes seemed to have gone as he continued, “That cable is wonderful, but there are too many risks that come with it. Zero…we can’t use it too often or we’ll grow addicted. I’ve put it somewhere safe and hidden. I’m sorry”

Zero closed his eyes in understanding and pulled himself in closer to X. He peppered his neck with kisses and felt a deep loss as the sensations he had once been able to feel were completely gone. There was no pleasant tingle under the synthetic skin of his lips. Just plastic against plastic.

“X…I love you so, so much…” Zero breathed and closed his eyes slowly, “And I’m going to schedule an upgrade the next time I get blown up. I want every piece of me to be rebuilt just to feel you…to feel _something” _

“Zero…I won’t let you deliberately step on mines just for an excuse to get rebuilt. I can talk to Dr. Cain and we can work something out, okay?” X smiled softly and stroked through Zero’s hair. Zero looked back at him with those same misty eyes from before but with a very thankful smile on his face.

“X…The day I get my upgrades, I want you to fuck me so hard I won’t be able to walk properly for weeks~”

“D-Don’t be so vulgar, Zero!”


End file.
